


when the lights go down

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Rumor has it that Wonshik never went to see Jaehwan perform as Hamlet.





	when the lights go down

Rumor has it that Wonshik never went to see Jaehwan perform as Hamlet. 

That he never sat in the middle of the hall, nervous as if he himself was the one performing as the seats got filled one by one. That he didn't get to enjoy the beautiful music and delightful performance the cast delivered. 

That he didn't feel his toes curl when Hamlet grabbed Ophelia and didn't hold his breath as Hamlet held her face, delicate as if he was holding a little bird, and leaned in to kiss her.

(And what if for a moment he wished he was in that position again, feeling his lips hovering close, teasing. Until he finally leaned in.

And what if he gasped, the memory of that kiss feeling too real. Of his hands sneaking under, of his quiet laugh against his neck)

Rumors are a funny thing. They usually spark from a truth, but they are rarely close to it.

No one saw Wonshik come in early that day, blending into the crowd to find his seat. Alone, all in black, a shadow that no one paid attention to as he got into his seat, close to the stage. And as light went down and the performance started, he didn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless and unapologetically for [boopshik](http:/boopshik.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Because she's amazing and kind and she deserves the world, but a small surprise might be a good start ♥


End file.
